1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine propulsion system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for switching the shift position of an outboard motor by driving a shift mechanism of the outboard motor with an electric actuator has been suggested as described in, for example, JP-A-2006-264361. In the shift mechanism described in JP-A-2006-264361, the dog clutch is engaged or disengaged with the electric actuator to achieve a shift position change among forward, reverse, and neutral.
Typically, the inside of the dog clutch is filled with oil. Thus, when the viscosity of the oil is very high in, for example, a very low temperature environment, the output shaft of the dog clutch may rotate in conjunction with rotation of the input shaft even if the dog clutch is disengaged. Therefore, in the vessel disclosed in JP-A-2006-264361, for example, the propeller may rotate and produce a propulsive force even when the control lever is in a neutral position corresponding to the neutral shift position.